<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trial of Marriage by lattecaramel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963469">Trial of Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel'>lattecaramel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am the boyfriend of your late best friend. Do you seriously think our marriage can work? We don't like each other. We don't love each other. Whenever I see you, it reminds me of him. Is this a punishment for me, Soonyoung? You..”</p><p>Jihoon broke into a sobbing mess right at the doorstep. His fragile state body was pulled into a hug. Soonyoung engulfed him tight and moved into their Suite. </p><p>“We're gonna make this work Jihoon. I promise. We will. “</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung came as the knight in shinning armour and Jihoon was forced to marry him. <br/>Basically the whole story of their marriage life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trial of Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jihoon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?  Kwon Soonyoung? What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's go in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our new home”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home? Where is home? All of this, why didn’t you say no Soonyoung. Why? I am not powerful enough to put a stop but you do. You do! Why Soonyoung, why do you still say yes to our marriage? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the boyfriend of your late best friend. Do you seriously think our marriage can work? We don't like each other. We don't love each other. Whenever I see you, it reminds me of him. Is this a punishment for me, Soonyoung? You..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon broke into a sobbing mess right at the doorstep. His fragile state body was pulled into a hug. Soonyoung engulfed him tight and moved into their Suite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're gonna make this work Jihoon. I promise. We will. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung guided him to the main room. Placing Jihoon’s luggage bag by the bed. Located in the middle, their wedding photo. If nobody knows better? They will think that both Jihoon and Soonyoung are deeply in love with each other. Soonyoung put Jihoon to sit on the sofa. He sat beside him, holding the other man's hand. Soonyoung lifted up Jihoon’s chin, looking straight to his eyes. Giving Jihoon the assurance that he needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will make this marriage work Jihoon. Trust me. We will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we can’t? What if i can never open my heart for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, searching for a slight denial in Jihoon’s eyes. He was determined to close his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will wait, Jihoon. I will wait till you open your heart. I will wait. Firstly, let's try to make it work for both of us. One by one. OK Jihoonie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoonie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, let's go to the living room and discuss over a cup of coffee. Ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink this and let's have some buns. FIll your tummy Jihoon. If not for me or me. Eat for him. At least live alive for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tore the buns bit by bit, filling his tummy. Finally it had been ages since he ate properly precisely after the forced marriage arrangement. Soonyoung is definitely too good. Too kind but how could he be happy with him when his heart is for someone else. Someone who is no longer here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoonie~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's have a pet name. You don't want others to talk bad about us, right? Will Jihoonie be ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This marriage could only work if we try to make it work. Let's join hand in hand in making this work, and don't worry Jihoonie~ I won’t force myself on you or vise versa. I will set up a room at the very back for whenever you have your heat. I won’t do anything unless you give me your permission. That’s my promise.” Soonyoung looked straight into Jihoon's eyes giving his assurance and words to his promises. Later he continued, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only have 3 requests which are;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firstly, we will stay in the same room. Except from your heat and my rut, we will always sleep on the same bed. No matter how annoyed or angry we are towards one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secondly, we will have at least one meal together everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly, Hugs at least 10 minutes per day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's all my requests, if you have any request on your side? Tell me, let's sort it out together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon makes his signature pouty face and thinks hard whether Soonyoung’s requests make sense or acceptable and what he should ask from Soonyoung then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Cute~’ Soonyoung pinch Jihoon’s pouty lips. “Are you just gonna agree with everything i said, my dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smacked Soonyoung’s hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hmm~~ the second clause, if you are on outstation? How could we have our meal together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoonie, there’s a thing called Skype, google meets, IM video and so many more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the hug, do we really need it? Out of nowhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoonie~ we can hug while watching tv, cooking, tea time, if we dont have time, we can hug while sleeping or even during shower. Any means will be ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm~~ If that then, it’s ok. I have two requests. One is you should always acknowledge me as your partner and secondly. If one day any of us meet our love life. We should never question and just be ready to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that makes you happy. I will, but i will scent you every morning so that when you go out, nobody will dare to say anything. Ok, Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung lifted up Jihoon’s chin and cupped his cheeks. “Now, let's get ready and we're gonna go and buy groceries for the house. We can’t make a home with an empty fridge right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the vegetable and fruits section when their trolley was almost ¾ full. From rice, kimchi, cheese and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want smoked, frozen or fresh salmon, Soonyoung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung pull him closer to his chest, whispering to Jihoon’s ears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my pet name Jihoonie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should i wear Jihoon’s husband tag so people will know that i am your partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Soonie. OK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK. and i like that one. Fresh salmon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon turned and looked at the calm sleeping tiger beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eligible alpha, ended his eligibility to be with him. Is Soonyoung a fool? He can be with any other omega yet he chose to be with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung is a great person, kind, rich and powerful while on the other hand, Jihoon is just a normal omega who stays at home producing kids storybooks. What if he opens his heart and then Soonyoung runs away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light shines from the aromatic candle towards Soonyoung's face. Jihoon brushed the alpha hair from disturbing the omega view towards him. Monologues in his heart, questioning is the marriage a right move to take?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You are a good alpha Soonyoung, but too good. How could you just replace his place with just a week's notice. You should just leave me hanging like what i supposed to be before Kihyun runs away a week before the wedding. It is not your responsibility that he ran away and left me. It is not your job to replace his place after his flight crashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could just be by my side and cheer for me but why Soonyoung? Why replace his place and recite the vow. Why? Why are you too kind? Why? I don't deserve all this charity.’</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. </p><p>I told myself that  shoudnt write anymore but when SVT had been very quiet. <br/>I just have to. I miss them.</p><p>Lets hope we can see them soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>